An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel, also known as organic electroluminescent display (OELD), is a kind of thin film light emitting device made of organic semiconductor materials and driven by a DC voltage. The OLED display-technology is different from traditional LCD display technology, as it does not need backlight and uses a very thin organic material coating and glass-substrate and, when there is a current passing through, the organic material can emit light. Thus, OLED display screens can be made lighter and thinner, offering greater viewing angles and significant energy saving.
Further, when the touch and force sensing function is integrated in the OLED display panels, better user interfaces can be provided for the OLED display panels, which shows good application prospects.
For the OLED display panels currently on the market, the force sensing is achieved by adding a force sensor module at the back of the display module, using either capacitive or resistive force sensing technology.
Under a touch force, the resistive force sensor can calculate the size of the force based on the change of the output voltage caused by contain between two resistance layers, or the capacitive force sensor can calculate the size of the force based on the change of the capacitance caused by change in the distance between upper and lower electrodes.
However, according to the present disclosure, in the existing force sensing technology, the force sensing module and display module are arranged separately, and often need a separate IC to drive the respective module, raising product cost.
The disclosed OLED display panel and force sensing device are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems. It should be noted that, the information disclosed in the aforementioned background section is only used to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may thus include existing information readily known to those ordinarily skilled in the art.